


Snow Globe

by Stealy_Wheely_Automobiley



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey Friendship, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealy_Wheely_Automobiley/pseuds/Stealy_Wheely_Automobiley
Summary: Contrary to the title, it’s got nothing to do with snow globes!_________________________________________Wraith comes back from a match extremely tense, beating herself up because her team had lost. Mirage gives Wraith a music playlist to listen to.
Kudos: 6





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t ship material, but it can be if you want.

_ Damn traps _

Wraith and her squad had just finished offCrypto’s team, she’d forgotten all about the voices telling her there were traps nearby when the enemy squad had begun to rush into their building. Apparently Caustic had placed a few of his infamous Nox Gas Traps around the doors of the seconds floor.

They were at the Runoff and they soon needed to head towards Slum Lakes, as the ring would soon be closing there

“Round 3, beginning ring countdown.”

Wraith began speaking into her comm, “Path, can you scan that beacon for us?”  
“Sure thing, friend!”

The robot had been perched on top of the building they were in, watching the area for any enemy teams nearby, he began to scan the survey beacon.

“I found the next ring location for us, check your maps!”

Wraith looked at her map, the ring would be closing almost directly in the middle of all the buildings, it wasn’t ideal as she didn’t have any guns well suited for close-quarters, she’d just have to hope Mirage could hit his shots. She watched as the trickster played rock-paper-scissors with one of his decoy’s, and lost. 

Some time had passed and now only 4 squads were left, “Hey, rings closing in 30, reckon we should skidaddle soon.” 

Mirage was right, they had to move soon if they didn’t want to take some serious damage from the outer ring.

They ran towards the west buildings, all hoping a certain someone wasn’t sitting there, having prepared lots of fences for them to get caught in.

Thankfully that wasn’t the case, it seemed as though every squad was unaware of them, for now.

“I’m going over there!” Wraith called out, if she could reach a high enough spot, she would be able to take out at least a couple enemies with her Triple Take.

She quickly sprinted towards the staircase leading to a very small patch of buildings. She just needed to climb up onto the roof.

Then she heard it.

** SNIPER, MOVE ! **

She heard a thundering boom come from the north, and almost instantly she felt a searing pain coming from her hip, she gasped as she scrambled up onto the roof, “Spotted, I’m taking shots!” She pulled out a Phoenix kit and began using it. She’d been shot by a Kraber.

Once she was done using the kit, she took the time to scope out the area for any hostiles, careful to not be shot by that Kraber again.

Wait. . . were those footsteps? Was the enemy that shot at her coming to finish what they started? 

Suddenly, shots rang out from the buildings behind Wraith, the buildings Mirage and Path were in

Mirage’s comm turned on, “We’re both getting shot at! Could use a little help over here!!”

Wraith quickly used her phase to get to them faster, she shouldn’t have separated from them!

“I am down friends!” A Spitfire could be heard from Path’s side, firing at the trickster.

Finally, Wraith appeared just in time to see Gibraltar get knocked down by Mirage. “Phew! That was a close one,” He fired at the gentle giant again, leaving a deathbox behind. “Go help Path! I’ll get the last one.”

“Yup! Loud and clear.” The trickster went inside the building, where Pathfinder had crawled into a corner.

Wraith ran around the building, hoping to find the last enemy of the squad. They were suspiciously silent, she hoped they weren’t planning anything.

As if on cue, she heard the loud boom of a shotgun come from inside. “Argh! I’m down!” The trickster called out.

Wraith rushed into the building, both of her teammates were now down. 

She wasn’t thinking straight, she ran through the building without wondering if an enemy would be awaiting her.

She’d only noticed the figure on her right before it was too late.

Shotgun shells pierced through her skull, letting the skirmisher to be instantly eliminated.

“Dropped, shocked and rocked, say hello to the 4 o’first.”

Wraith awoke in the respawn chamber, Pathfinder and Mirage were already there.

She stepped out of the chamber, the voices mocking her defeat.

** She was right there **

** You should’ve concentrated harder **

This wasn’t the first time the voices said things like this to her, Wraith felt she’d deserved this though.

“It’s ok friends, we tried our best and that’s all that matters!” Pathfinder said, not wanting his team to feel bad. Wraith ignored the robot and continued towards her room.

Before Wraith could enter her suite she felt something poke her shoulder, “When your done getting out of all your gear would you mind coming to my room? I wanna show you something cool!” The trickster awaited her response.

“I just want to get some rest.”

“Come on! I’ll show you something that’ll calm you down; It almost seems like your mad at something.” Mirage thought for a moment, “Wait, was it the battle?”

Wraith shot him a glare, “Uh. . . I mean only if you want to, it’s just a suggestion really!”

“. . . .Ok”

“Wait. . . really?!“

Wraith nodded.

“Booyah! Score for Elliot; Your not gonna regret it!” He hurriedly rushed to his room out of excitement.

Wraith had just finished getting out of her gear when she’d remembered what Elliot had told her. She quietly walked over to his suite, she opened the door just a crack and saw the trickster sitting on his bed, looking at his phone, grinning to himself. She moved the door a bit more and went inside. She noticed that Mirage hadn’t realized she’d entered, carefully, Wraith walked a bit further, at which point Elliot let out a yelp and his phone flew threw the air. 

“SHIT!-” he scrambled to try and catch it, falling onto the floor while the phone landed comfortably into his hands. “Nice to see you,” Wraith said, smiling subtly.

“Oh ha ha, laugh at the guy on the floor why don’t you.” He thought for a moment, “Well your not laughing. . . but still!”

The trickster hopped up and dusted himself off. He quickly checked to see if the phone was damaged. “Your lucky this old thing didn’t break. . .” He sat back down, fiddling with the device.

“Ok, sit down, your gonna love this.” Mirage was smiling wide.

Wraith sat down next to Elliot, not too close though, as she’d noticed when she was revived by him, he’s always run his hands together to warm them up, also he’d often remark about how she was a “human snowglobe” figures.

Mirage handed the phone to Wraith, she took it, though she wondered why he would want her to hold it.

The trickster went ahead and explained, ”Whenever I’m ticked off-,” he paused, “not that I’m assuming you are- I like to listen to music, ya know?” Elliot pointed to his phone , “I decided to take the liberty of making a playlist of songs you might like for you.” He stood up, “I’m sure you’ll find it convi- convene- co- useful!”

Wraith glanced at the phone, “I may have put some of my songs in there, just to shake it up.” Mirage looked down, “some of them are pretty old, but it’s me we’re talking about, I’ve got good taste in music-“

“Thanks. . .”

He was stunned, but he recovered quickly, “pshh, yea no problem! I’ll let you borrow it for today, I may have gone a bit overboard. . .”

Wraith looked at the phone, the playlist was titled  Snowglobe .

It was 9:00 pm, Wraith was enjoying reading when she’d just remembered Elliot’s music playlist, she’d completely forgotten! She panicked slightly, she’d intended on giving it at least a bit of a listen before bed. Wait, there was no need to panic, she could just listen to it while reading. . .

She turned to her desk and played the playlist at a low volume. She continued reading.

The songs were okay, they weren’t bad, but she didn’t think she would listen to them daily. She could forgive Elliot though, he didn’t know her too well, she was just there as a listening buddy for him. He talked a lot, and she talked too little, sure it seemed one-sided, but Wraith guessed he didn’t seem to mind.

Another song came on, this one different from the others,  _ it’s probably one of Elliot’s _ . She continued reading.

Something seemed familiar about it, she brushed it off. There was lots of bass, maybe a bit too much, but she enjoyed it.

Wraith hummed along to the tune, this was actually pretty nice.

She folded the corner of the page she’d just finished reading and put the book away. She payed more attention to the song playing now.

She hadn’t noticed how she was bobbing her head a bit, in tune with the song.

The song ended with a slow fade out, she turned the phone and lamp off and crawled under her covers.

For the first time in a while, the voices didn’t whisper loudly in her ear and prevent her from resting. All she could hear was the soft hum from the wind outside.

It seemed as though she was completely and utterly relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in a LOOOONG time, so go easy on me.
> 
> Also I wrote this in my notes, so the formatting is probably a bit weird


End file.
